Pan's Everything
by Tyleet87
Summary: This is definitely not those typical t/p's! This one takes place in the snow! AND its a 100 times better than my last one!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own blah, blah, blah

Pan's Everything

Hi guys! I'm back! And I promise you that this story will be 100 times better than my last story. I wrote this my freshman year of high school and my friend and DREAMBERRY read it and said it was really good, but I thought it sucked so I didn't finish it. But the other day I found it and read it again and realized how good it was so I decided to post it and see if it really was any good. Oh, and it is finished.

ALSO read my songfic "Losing Grip" I think its funny and I had a good time writing it. But I wouldn't read it if you are a b/v fan, even though its about them.

Pan : 16

Trunks : 18

Goten :17

Bra:16

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I hate the snow!" I said to my best friend Bra. "Why did we have to come here?" "Well I think that it's romantic" She said. "Why don't you like the snow? Everybody likes the snow!" She asked. "I don't know, a lot of people die in the snow, I just think about stuff like that." I explained "Your weird!" she said. 

After the long drive we finally reached this huge house. Huge? I mean gigantic. Anyway we reached the house and went inside and wow it was big, you could easily get lost. Bra, Goten, Trunks and I went to one of the top floors and found four rooms not so far apart so we decided to keep those so if we wanted to go out we could always find each other easily. We all unpacked and went downstairs cause we were starving from the long drive. When we got downstairs we found everyone else in the kitchen. 

"We four are going out to see the local bars so you four will stay in tonight. Ok?" Bulma said. "Fine" we all responded, except for Bra, who stayed quiet. "Bra promise me that you wont do anything stupid tonight!" "Okay, fine" she gave in. But I knew better, I was her best friend.

At about seven o'clock our parents left and we waited a few minutes until Bra spoke up. "Who is up for some fun?" She asked. We all exchanged nervous glances and gave up, when Bra wanted to do something then she had to do it. "Fine, what do you want to do?" Well we can play a game." She said "What kind of game?" Trunks asked. "I don't know? Anything I guess! As long as it involves alcohol.!" She said. "No Bra! No alcohol!" Trunks said. "Why not?" she asked. "Bra, I don't think this is a good idea! One cause we are all underage, and your parents will find out and we'll be grounded for a long time." Goten said. "But Goten, your parents aren't here! Why are you worried?" Bra asked. "Just cause my parents aren't here doesn't mean my brother wouldn't punish me." He said

"Oh but if were careful then we wont get caught" "Fine" We all gave in. "And lets invite people over! You know just a few." She said. I thought it would be okay if just a few people came, like four or five. Boy was I ever wrong. (I don't know how she did it but she managed to get at least thirty five teenagers into the house.) And along with alcohol this would turn into trouble.

I just sat there drinking a wine cooler, (a/n. I know people think wine coolers are dumb but I like the fruitiness in them, they're good and I don't care what people think about that) and watching everyone else partying. I don't dance and I'm not the a real party person. (even in real life, I'm kinda dull, when it comes to stuff like that and I always have to be the responsible one.) Then this really cute but drunk guy came over to me and sat down next to me holding a beer. "How would…hic…you like to give me…a…ter of the house?" He asked. "No, that's alright, I'd rather not." I said. "How about you show me your's bedroom?" He asked "Um…let's not and how about you leave me alone!" I asked. "Oh, common." He said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from everyone else and nearer and nearer towards the bedroom.

I was a little frightened. So I started to yell, but my cries were drowned out by the loud music. How would I be heard? Why was I so stupid and not ran for it or something. I'm part saiyan so why can't I refrain myself from him. Because I had about five wine coolers maybe. (I don't know if you can get drunk off of wine coolers but lets just pretended.) I am never drinking again. He got us far away from the party and then pushed me up against the wall. I screamed as loud as I could. Knowing that wasn't going to help I began to cry. "Stop, please" I repeated over and over. 

Then I screamed again and I saw the person I wanted to see most at the moment. "Trunks!" I said. Trunks saw us and grabbed the guy and punched him hard in the stomach. He sweared and Lunged at Trunks. Trunks was too fast for him and threw him through the window. I ran to Trunks and hugged him as tightly as I could. I started crying uncontrollably and he just held me until I calmed down. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I think so." I said. I'm sorry that I left you alone for so long but I was talking to Goten and then some girl started talking to him so I left to find you and…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you alone." He said. "No, it's okay, really I'm fine now. I'm so glad you came when you did." He kissed my forehead and we walked to the bathroom to wash my face. After that we walked back to where everyone else was. "Trunks don't you think that we should get these people out of here soon?" I said.

"Yeah, lets go find Bra" "Well maybe we could sit down for a while, its still a bit early. (Lets say it's ten.) We sat down on one of the living room couches and talked. He looked around the room nervously and when he saw that Bra and Goten were nowhere in sight he put his arm around me and I snuggled into him. (If It wasn't to clear before, Trunks and Pan are already together.) We didn't let anyone else know because we didn't want them to make a big deal of it. My dad would probably say 'he's too old for you! Or your too young to have a boyfriend! And my mom would just go crazy about, oh pan's in love and stuff like that. His dad would be like you are not allowed to date the brat of kakorotts brat. Or something like that. 

Trunks looked down at me and I just smiled. Trunks is so perfect! He's cute, smart, kind, lovable, and everything a girl could want. He deserved so much better than me. But why did he have to choose me? What's so special about me that separates me from those tall, blonde, beautiful girls. 

Twenty minutes went by and I said "Maybe we should go find Bra and Goten." "Okay, I do want everyone to leave. This party is stupid, everyone's drunk. They found Bra talking to a whole group of guys and we managed to pull her away from them and we told her that we better start getting people out of here. Well after a while a group of about five drunks left stumbling out the door. We found Goten taking to the same girl that Trunks saw him with last. Bra had this angered expression on her face and grabbed his arm and said "Sorry, it doesn't look like he's interested." The girl gave her a nasty look and left the house. She pulled him over to were Trunks and I were standing. "What was that for?" he asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought she was bothering you." Bra replied sarcastically. 

"Anyway." I said " how are we going to get these people out of here?" "I don't know Pan. You think of something." Bra said. "Me?! You're the one who wanted the party in the first place and you said we wouldn't get in trouble! I _think_ that we might get in trouble." I said. 

Anyway, We managed to get everyone out by telling them that there was a party down the road with lots more alcohol. We just turned around and realized just how dirty the house was. Thirty nine people can make a great mess. The first thing that we did was clear out all the alcohol. We barely started to clean the overturn furniture when Goten said. "We might want to work faster you guys." "He then pointed outside the window to a pair of head lights. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Uh, oh? What's gonna happen? Sorry if I made Pan a little too defenseless but I needed her to be for that part of the story. Anyway PLEASE R/R people. I want to know what you think of my story. And if I get at least seven reviews for this chapter I will post the new one right away, but if it takes a long time to reach, lets say ten, then the chapters will come out slower! It's all up to you guys.

Shade and sweet water, -------------------------------------------------------

I'll congratulate anyone in the next chapter if you know where that's from.

-tyleet


	2. uh, oh! Trouble!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so leave me alone!

Pan's Everything ch.2 

**~Hello everyone!  I hope you liked my last chapter and I hope you like this chapter.  Don't forget to review and let me see if you guys really like this story so far or not.  Anyway on with the story...~**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh shit.  What are we going to do?"  I said.  They ran around the room like crazy trying to clean everything up.  But It wasn't enough and the door opened.

"What the hell is going on here?"  Vegeta asked sternly.  Why does it look like you guys threw a party."  My father asked eyeing Bra.  "Um...Trunks and Goten were sparring."  Bra said quickly.  "Inside?!" Vegeta hollered.  "You know the rules about fighting inside"  "I know but it was too **nippy noodles outside" Bra said (hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahhaahahahahhahahahahahhahahhahhahahhahahahhaahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha) (SORRY! Did anyone find that as funny as I did?)**

"That's still no excuse.  For punishment you four will now not to be allowed to stay out past nine for the rest of the time we're here."  My mom said  "But Videl, Pan and I didn't even do anything"  Bra complained.  Trunks and Goten gave her the coldest stares.  "True but you didn't do anything to stop them"  My dad said.  

            "Don't you think that punishment is a little harsh."  Bulma asked. "Shut up woman"  Vegeta ordered.  "Now you four get to bed, it's almost one in the morning."  My mom said.  And they all went to their rooms without argument.  They sure were lucky to get out of that one alive.

            The next morning when I woke up it was really cold outside so I wrapped a blanket around me and went to the kitchen.  Bra was sitting at the table and My mom and bulma were cooking breakfast.  "Mom?" I said as I sat  down at the table with Bra.  "Yes dear?"  She replied.  "Why is it so cold in here?"  Isn't the heater working?"  I asked.  "No it isn't.  Your father tried to fix it but nothing happened so he and Vegeta went out to try and get someone to fix it."  She said.  When my father and vegeta returned the told us that they couldn't find anyone to come by and fix it.  So instead of freezing inside our parents told us to go outside and do something fun that would warm us up.  I guess it snowed all night because as soon as we stepped out of the house everything was covered in white snow.  The snow on the ground was a little past my knees.  I kept slipping and they laughed at me as they tried to get me out of the snow.

In the distance we saw a whole bunch of people and ran to see what they were doing.

"Ice skating!"  Goten exclaimed.  "Oh, no!"  Bra groaned.  "You all know that I don't know how to ice skate!"  As we reached the frozen pond I saw the ice skate rental store ( ^-^*) As we went into the skate store one of the highly attractive female employees was a little shocked to see us.  "TRUNKS BRIEFS!?"  She exclaimed   As in the vice president of capsule corporation and most eligible bachelor in California Trunks Briefs?! 

She yelled.  "Um…Yeah"  Trunks said a little frightened.  "Oh my God, like can we go out sometime?"  She asked almost begging.  "Um…I don't know." He answered.  She looked at me and then back at Trunks and said "So is this your girlfriend or something?"  "Ye…NO!"  He said.  I was a little disappointed but what could we do?  We didn't want to tell anyone about us.  

            He shot me a helpless glance and I gave him  a reassuring smile to let him know that he wasn't in trouble.  Then she displayed a look of relief on her face and she started writing something down on a small piece of paper.  I looked in dismay at what she was writing.  She gave the paper to Trunks and said in a flirtatious voice "call me?!"  He took the paper as we left with our skates.  Just as we got outside I held out my hand.  "What?" he asked.  I gave him the look of your going to be in trouble soon.  "oh you mean this?"  He asked pulling the number out of his pocket.  I took the paper and tore it into a thousand little pieces so there was no possible way of him putting it back together.  Bra and Goten who were behind us looked a little suspicious but thankfully they didn't say anything.  

            We finished putting on our skates and went out onto the ice.  Bra hesitated for a bit before stepping on the ice.  She immediately lost her balance and fell.  Goten helped her up and offered to help her skate.  She blushed and said "okay."  He grabbed her around the waist and helped her take a couple of steps.  

            I turned to look at Trunks.  "I think that we can loose them if we go to the other side of the pond."  Okay sounds good."  He quickly kissed my forehead and we skated to the far side of the pond.  "Hey you wanna race?"  I asked.  "Sure.  Why not?"  "okay, one…two…-"I didn't finish cause I took off.  "cheater!"  Trunks exclaimed before he took off as well.  I was a better skater than trunks and I was beating him by a good five feet.  I turned around to see how far back he was and he looked a little white.  "Pan…STOP"  he cried.  I turned around to see what he was talking about and everything happened in slow motion.  I saw a bunch of colors all flashing the same warning sign on them. 

' WARNING  THIN ICE'  I didn't have time to stop and I crashed into them before plunging head first into the icy cold water.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A.N:

Oh  NO!!! What's gonna happen?  Will he rescue her?  Will she die?  Who knows!?  

hahahahahahaha Nippy noodles, hahahahahahahahahahaha, has anyone ever read this one book called Angus, thongs, and full frontal snogging, or on the bright side I'm now the girlfriend of a sex god, or knocked out by my nunga nungas?  They are three books in that series and they are the funniest books in the world!!!! I PROMISE!!!! There even is a money back guarantee. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be out shortly!

TTFN

                     Tyleet


	3. a little snogging and snoozing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...so who cares

Who likes my story?  ::Dreamberry  raises hand!::Yay!!!!!  But you don't count!!!  Tell me if you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R/R

And sorry if Pan is a disapointment to you guys but sometimes I need her to be...well, ...weak because if I didn't then I wouldn't have a story.  A lot of things would be cut out.

But I will try to give her her saiyan side sometimes.

And for any confusion, Lets say that everyone moved into that house their staying in because thye wanted to.  It's such a huge mansion.

Pan's Everything

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thank you everyone that reviewed!!! I love you all!!! More than life itself!!!

Oh and I would like to say to the first person who reviewed my songfic 'losing grip' that it WAS NOT supposed to be a b/v fic.  I mean it was, but not in a good way and not romanticly.  It was supposed to be for all the anti b/v fans out there.  I got a good kick out of it but apperantly some people dont get it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anyway...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was so cold and I could feel some of my air escape my lungs.  I needed to find my way to the surface, but I couldn't  tell which was up and which way was down.  I started to panic.  Then in the distance I could hear a voice.  "Pan!  Pan!"  I tried to swim towards the voice but it was coming from every direction.  I tried to keep all the air I had left in my mouth.  Finally I heard someone jump into the water.  a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and I felt myself being pulled up towards the surface.  As we reached the surface I gasped for air.  I felt someone helping me into the ice.  I grabbed onto the person and pulled myself up.  I sprawled myself on the ice and started coughing and shaking uncontrollably.  

There was a bunch of people crowding around me!  The first thing that crossed into my mind was Trunks.  I couldn't  see him.  "Trunks!"  I called, waiting to hear an answer.  I was still very dizzy.  I got up slowly and looked around for Trunks.  I saw him coming towards me and he was soaking wet.  "Trunks!"  I said as he ran to me.  "You saved me?"  But before he had a chance to answer I threw my arms around him.  "I love you."  I said.  "I love you too."  He replied.  Everyone around us awed and clapped.  Goten and Bra made there way threw the crowd and came up to us.  "I knew it!"  Bra exclaimed.  "I knew something was going on between the two of you!"  Trunks and I looked at eachother.  We didn't know what to say.  We just stood there frozen in shock.  realization hit Bra.  "Eww, Pan, how could you like my brother!"  she said rather disgusted.

My face turned a rosy color.  "Pan, Gohan's not going to be very  happy about this."  Goten said.  "I know Goten, and thats why i'm not going to tell him.  Right now.  So please don't tell our parents."  I  said.  "Okay." he agreed.  "Thank you so much Goten." I said as I hugged him.  " Your soaking wet Pan!  And you too Trunks.  What happened?"  he asked.  (Lets pretend they didn't know.)  

"She kinda fell throught the ice and I jumped in after her."  Trunks told him.  "We better get you two home before you catch pnemonia."  Goten said.  I was extreamly glad that the cabin wasn't to far from the pond.  As we got in the house we were suprised not to see our parents.  As I looked around I looked out the window I noticed that it was snowing.  "Oh, look! It's snowing."  I exclaimed.  "You better go change first before you even think of going outside."  Goten said.  "Goten your starting to sound like my father."  I said.  "Sorry."  He replied.  "He's sorta rubbing off on me."  After Trunks and I both changed we decided to make dinner because it was getting dark and our parents werent home yet.  Bra turned on the t.v and the news was on.  _"A Blizzard is going to hit in less tha two hours so I suggest eveyone to stay indoors tonight."  the news caster announced.  "Oh no, our parents are still out.  What if they don't come back in time!"  Bra said.  "Your fathers are both saiyans and I don't think a blizzard is going todo any harm to them." Goten replied._

_HALF AN HOUR LATER_

"Don't worry Bra, I think that they will be okay."  I said.  I was a good cook so I cooked dinner.  We all sat down at the table to eat dinner when the light swent out.  "Oh crap! Can this get any worse?"  I said  Bra picked up the phone.  "Yep."  she said.  "I just happened to open my stupid mouth."  I said.  "Hey, I like that mouth."  Trunks said.

Bra went to go gag in the corner.  "Pan, how can you stand him?'' Bra said.

"I think we should try and find a flashlight."  Trunks said.  "Good idea."

We all stumbled into a room.  Fortunetly it was my room.  I grabbed my flashlight from my closet and decided to go back to the family room.  After much tripping and laughing we finally made it back into the family room when we noticed that we couldnt turn on the heater because of the power outage.  I volunteered to get blackets.  "Do you want me to come with you?"  trunks asked.  "No, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself thank you."

I went down the hall and found only two blankets in the closet.  'thats okay.' I thought.  'I don't think Trunks minds sharing a blanket with me.'  As I got back to the room I saw trunks sitting with his arms folded and a pouted look on his face.  I turned and saw Goten and Bra sitting as close and I mean as close as possible without sitting on eachother.  I threw a blanket at them as I chuckled aloud.  I plopped down next to Trunks.  "Do you mind sharing this blanket?"  I asked as I pulled the blanket around us.  "Not at all."  He said grinning.

After a while Bra and Goten started to make out and trunks and I just kinda moved over to the farthest couch away from them.  (lets pretend the living room is huge.)  It was getting late and the batteries in the flashlight were running low.  I got up and found a few candles in the kitchen, lit them and went back to snuggling with trunks.  I quickly looked over at Bra and Goten and boy were they getting comfertable.  

It got later into the night and I couldnt help but fall asleep with Trunks on the couch when the unthinkable happened.The front door swung open and my parents walked in to see Trunks and I asleep on the couch together.(Not to forget Bra and Goten too!)

Another cliff hanger! so how did you guys like the chapter?  Leave a review down there in that box.  And also if you have questions also leave them there too, and I ask you guys not to email me unless you need to because I hate responding to emails.  Thanks.

I'll dedicate the next chapter if anyone can tell me which manga a high school girl is in who is constantly worried about her tan.  Because she tans easily and her crush only likes girls with light skin.  I just want to see if you guys know your manga.

- tyleet


	4. unreal...

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, they belong to their original creator.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**YAY!!!!!! Dark*Princess*Pan Got it right! It was Peach girl! But for the rest of you...::look disappointed:: I don't know what to do with you...**

**um, u guys! I'm lacking in the review department! Please, I will get the chapters out ****sooner**** if you guys ****review more****, I guess you could say it gives me inspiration you all very much for your cooperation!**

**~ mental talking.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey guys! hope you liked my last chapter! Hope you like this chapter! This one is one of the hardest to write because I couldn't find the right words to fit in sometimes so please excuse it. But it is one of my favorite chapters. Oh and Pan and Trunks get it on in this chapter!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan's Everything

Ch.4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!?!? Gohan and Vegeta demanded. I swear it was loud enough to wake everyone in the neighborhood. We woke up and I looked around the room and forgot about the candles and everything. Not a room you would want your parents to walk into. Now that I think about it. "Dad it's not what it looks like!" I told him. "I think it's exactly what it looks like Pan!" I had to agree it was what it looked like. "Baka, get your hands off my daughter!" Vegeta and Gohan said at the same time. Goten was scared and he managed to fall off the couch. Trunks on the other hand was not scared. He stood up and stood next to me and folded his arms, like and arrogant Prince. His father must have been proud. 

"I knew this day would have to come. It might as well be today." Trunks whispered to me. I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers through his. "Dad, we didn't want you to find out about us this way." "US!" he said. "You guys aren't an us!" "Yes we are." Trunks said as he put his arm around me. "Gohan, honey. Please calm down a little. Any angrier, and you will turn super saiyan." my mother said as she put her hand on his shoulder. He flinched at her touch and she pulled her hand down. "Pan come outside, I need to talk to you." he said. "No!" I replied. "I already know what you have to say and I don't want to hear it." "Pan! Let go of Trunks!" He warned. That got me angry so I held him even tighter. This caused him to go super saiyan. ( Or lets say as far as he can go, ss4 of 5 ) "Holy shit." Bra said. l loosened my grip on him and slowly stepped away. "Would you just calm down Gohan." My mom yelled He lowered his ki and stepped towards me. "Come here young lady" (boy does that sound familiar.) He said. I followed him as he started walking towards the next room. He grabbed my arm " You are not to be alone or go out anywhere with him again." He ordered as he shook my arm wildly. "Ow dad could you be a little more gentle." I said. "Please let go of me." "Gohan." Trunks said. Gohan spun around still clutching my arm. "You! You used my daughter just for sex, didn't you?!" He said. "I want you to stay away from her. You hear me?" My father ordered. 

"But gohan, I've changed. I'm not like that anymore." He said. "Save your breath. I don't want to hear it". Gohan replied. He dragged me to my bedroom and locked the door so no one else would come in. "Now look pan. He's way too old to have a sixteen year old girlfriend. And your too young to have a boyfriend at all. He uses girls to get them into bed only. After that he breaks up with them." "Dad. He's not like that and he has never pressured me to do anything I didn't want to." I told him. "Oh God! you've already had sex with him didn't you?" He said. "No I haven't. I'm still a freaken virgin for your information." I yelled. everyone downstairs probably heard that. "All I have to say is that you aren't allowed to talk to him. And you aren't allowed to hang out with him until this little crush blows over." He said. "That's not fair!" I screamed. "Life isn't fair." He replied. My eyes filled with tears. I tried to hold them back because of my saiyan pride and I didn't want to let my father know what control he had over me. But it was too much, not to be allowed to love trunks, and my tears spilled over and streamed down my face. "Go away." I demanded. He walked out of my room. I threw myself onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow. I cried myself to sleep. Later in the night I heard a rapping at my window. I went over to my window only to find..."Trunks?!" I said. "Come with me for a while." He said. I simply nodded and we flew to a local motel. I knew what he was up to and I didn't care. In fact, I wanted to! He got us a room and we sat down on the edge of the bed. "What happened?" He asked me. "He told me that I'm not allowed to talk or be around you, but you know I can't do that. I love you." I said. "I know, I love you too!" He said. "At least we'll have this night together." I said. We started to make out then ripped each others clothes off and shagged. 

(That's the closest I will get to writing a lemon so I hope you enjoyed it.) 

The next morning I woke up to find him sleeping soundly next to me. I smiled as I kissed him. He woke up and smiled at me. "Good morning!" I said. "Good morning to you beautiful. I love you." He said. "I love you too but we should get going before anyone knows were missing. I said. "Your right, but I wanna stay here with you." He started to kiss me all over. "Stop" I said giggling. "We have to go." "Fine." He said. We flew back home and we stopped just outside my window. I got into my room and I didn't want to say good-bye, cause we weren't going to see each other all day. He kissed me for a long time passionately. "Just in case we cant be together today." He winked at me and flew to his room. 

I turned around and bumped into someone. "Bra! Don't do that!" I exclaimed. "Where were you all night?" She asked. "Out." I replied. "Where you with anyone?" Silence. "You were out with my brother weren't you?" She asked. "Yea I was, we really needed to talk to each other. "I doubt you guys were talkin all night." she said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Because, Your shirts inside out." She pointed out. I looked down out my shirt. "Oops!" "Did you guys...do it?" she asked. silence. "Ew, Pan! You had sex with my brother?!" She asked disgustingly. "Excuse me while a gag!" 

"Don't tell anyone, please, especially my father." I pleaded. "Why would I do that?" She said. "I would never do anything to get you into trouble." "Thanks." I said. About a week later Trunks and I went back to the same motel and shared another special night together. The next morning I could tell Bra knew. Even though I hadn't even told her. I took a shower and tried to fix myself up so I wouldn't look to obvious. I went downstairs to eat breakfast. 

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully to everyone except my dad. I still wasn't speaking to him. "God Pan, why are you so happy, sounds like you got some lovin." he said. Goten said. Trunks choked on the Orange juice he was drinking. "Dude, are you okay?" (Excuse my 'dude', I'm from California, I also call my friends that. Even the girls.) Goten asked him. "Yea, I'm fine." Trunks said In a raspy voice. I gave Goten a dirty look and got a plate of food. I sat down across from Trunks and apparently my dad saw. "Pan, you shouldn't sit there!" my dad warned. **~Sorry pan, but just do what he says.~ I got up and moved over to the couch. I played with my food for a while before I decided I didn't want to eat it. I tried to eat what I could but took my plate to the sink. Everyone was suprised to see me not finish my plate. I walked to my room and just sat there on my bed with my knees folded up against my chest. I wanted to cry, so I did. I don't know why I'm being so emotional, I must be starting my period soon. I heard a knock at my door. "Go away." I said. But the door opened anyway. "Oh sorry Bra. I thought you were my dad." I said. " I know." She answered. "Are you okay." She asked. "I don't know." I said. "Why doesn't my dad realize that his little girl is growing up. I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm 16. I think I can make my own decisions." "Yea, I know." she said. "I think I need to lie down I feel sick." "Okay." she said. My stomach became upset. "No I think I am going to be sick." I ran to the bathroom. But nothing happened. (You know when you get that feeling when you know your going to be sick but then you can't throw up? Well that's how she's feeling.) I stuck my finger down my throat to try and gag myself. "Pan are you trying to be Bulimic?" Bra said. (don't know how to spell that word.) "No! Of course not. I think my stomachs upset for not eating dinner last night and breakfast this morning. I need to eat something." I said. **

**~Pan are you okay?~ trunks asked. ****~Yeah, I think, dont worry about it. I said. "Ow, ow, ow!" "What?" Bra asked. "I feel like I'm gonna be sick." I said I then threw up whatever little food I had in my stomach. "Maybe I just need to get out and get some fresh air." I said to Bra. "Okay lets go." Bra said. ****~Trunks, Bra and I are gonna go out just follow us, but wait a couple minutes, we'll probably go to that cute clothing store that bra likes okay? Then we can be together!~**

**~Okay, see you in a bit sweetie.~ he responded. **

We sneaked out of the house and suppressed our ki's so they wouldn't know we were going out. "Trunks is coming? Isn't he?" Bra asked. I just nodded. "That means that Gotens coming too!" she squealed. We stepped into that cute little clothing store that bra likes and just started looking at tops when a store clerk came up to us. "Hey there!" he said to me. "Hi..." I said kinda annoyed. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he said. "Um, excuse me?" I asked. "Excuse me but she isn't free." Bra asked as she grabbed my arm and pulled me to another rack of clothing. "Hey wait just a minute." he exclaimed. He looked from bra to me and then back to bra. "This could be fun" he said. " Bra and I looked at each other and then realized where he was going with this. "Eww." We said. "Um actually I'm waiting for my boyfriend." I said. "yea that's okay, he can come too!" he said. That was enough. Bra slapped him hard across the face while I kneed him hard in the groin. At least it was hard enough not to promise him children. He then passed out from the pain. Trunks and goten noticed us and stepped into the store. Then they noticed the guy on the floor. "Um, what happened to him?" They asked. "He tried to hit on us and we didn't like it." "hehe..." We decided to spare them the details. "Okay, lets just get out of here." Trunks said taking my hand and helping me step over the unconscious guy. We got out of the store and went to this really great place to eat. We sat at a table next to the frozen pond. It was such a beautiful thing to look at. I looked at trunks and noticed him staring at me. "What?" I asked. "What exactly did he want?" Trunks asked. Trunks was jealous. At least a little. "Well I can't help it if everyone is attracted to me." I said batting my eyebrows. He looked at me and I could tell he was kinda scared. "Trunks I never and will never love anyone else but you. I love you so much, plus were semi bonded." I said reassuringly. (Lets just pretend they don't have bite marks yet.) "I love you too!" He replied. He leaned in for a kiss..."Oh God, I think I'm gonna be sick." I said and ran for the bathroom. Bra motioned to them that she would go in after me. "Well sorry if she is repulsed by me!" Trunks said. Goten just laughed. "Its not funny dude." Trunks said. Goten just laughed harder. 

Bra ran into the bathroom after me. She pushed open the stall that I was occupying. "You okay?" She asked. "Um, I think so." I said. **~Trunks sorry about that but im a little sick.~ ****~Thats okay~ "Wanna go back outside?" she asked. I nodded as we started walking out of the bathroom. As soon as we reached the door I shook my head and ran back into the bathroom. She followed me back into the bathroom. After I was done I said that I would fine. ****~Pan maybe I better go in and check if your okay.~ ****~um, no, IM fine.~ ~No pan we're coming in.~ "Pan, omg, I think I know what's wrong!" Bra exclaimed. "What?" I asked groggily. "Um, did you and my brother use you know...protection?" she asked. I thought about it. "No." I replied "We were too caught up in the moment." "Pan you idiot! Your...pregnant!" She hollered. "no........." I said in almost a whisper.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh my God! What the hell is going on? Well you all have to wait for the next chapter!!!!! Please review and remember **The more you review the faster the chapters come out. ****Lets say at least five reviews for this chapter and then I will post the next one. You guys all brought it upon your selves. **

Tyleet****


	5. it's...positive!

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or anything for that matter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey people, how are you guys. I just wanted to say thank you to all the people that have reviewed me, and have been there since chapter one. I really appreciate it. I love you all. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It took a split second for trunks and Goten to come running into the bathroom. "What!!!!!!" Trunks and I screamed. We looked at each other and then at Bra. "It's totally obvious." She said. "I'm not pregnant." I exclaimed. "Prove it!" She said. I didn't say anything. "Take a pregnancy test." she suggested. "...Okay..." I said. So we left the bathroom and went to a little pharmacy. I made trunks go in for me because I was too embarrassed to go in there. So Trunks came back out of the store and he looked kinda embarrassed. I felt kinda bad for him but at least it wasn't me in there! After that we went home. Gratefully our parents weren't home. I went into the bathroom at home and made them all wait impatiently outside. I stepped out of the bathroom after I was done and said. "It says that it will take a few minutes." They all groaned. "Well what am I supposed to do about it?!" I said. We all waited impatiently for a while...I couldn't stand it any longer. I got up and ran inside the bathroom and locked the door. "Pan! What are you doing?!" Trunks yelled through the door. "I'm sorry sweetie but I don't want you guys to know yet." I said. I picked up the test and looked at the result. I Began to cry, I'm not sure if it was from sadness or joy. I slumped to the floor and bawled harder. "What's wrong pan!?" Goten asked. I couldn't talk. "Pan are you okay? Let us in!" Trunks demanded. I got up slowly and unlocked the door. The door was pushed open really fast. I jumped back. Bra came running in followed by goten and trunks just stood there at the doorway looking so bewildered. I knew that he knew. I stood there crying and holding the test. My body went limp and I dropped it and fell into Trunks' open arms.

"It's okay." He whispered. He helped me sit down on the couch in the next room. Bra came running out of the bathroom with Goten holding the test. "I cant believe it." Bra said. She sat down next to me and just sat there and hugged me. "How can I be...Pregnant?!" I cried. "I'm only 16. My parents are going to kill me. I'll be lucky if they only do that. I haven't even finished high school yet!!!" I covered my face and cried harder. Trunks put his arm around me. It'll be all right honey." he said. "How can it be all right?!" I asked. "Well now they can't keep us apart.!" "Don't be stupid!" I said. "Well maybe you can just get married or something." Bra said. "Yeah, married at 16. That's great." I said. "Yeah I don't want to get married at 18. This will be all over the news. I just became the president of capsule corp. and now I have to get married and my girlfriend is excepting my child." Trunks said. "I don't know what to do." "Yeah, well I'm out of ideas." Bra said. "I can't think of anything either." Goten added. "Well let's forget about getting married for now and just calm down." I looked down at my stomach. Trunks bent down and kissed it. I giggled. "Wow, I'm going to be a daddy." Trunks said. "Yeah, well I'm going to be a great uncle." Goten said. "Wow, that makes me sound so old." "Your not old at all." Bra said. "Well thank you." Goten said as he lightly kissed Bra. "I'm actually going to be someone's mother." I said. I yawned. "I'm getting a little sleepy so if you don't mind, I think I'll go take a nap." I said. "Hey I'll go with you." Trunks said. He caught up with me and together we went to go take a nap. About a half hour later I woke up and noticed our parents were still not home. "Thank God." I said to myself. I accidentally woke up trunks. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Out." I replied. "Do you want me to go with you?" He asked. "No you jerk. I'm a big girl now. I can wipe my own ass and take care of myself. Just because I'm knocked up doesn't mean I'm crippled!" I yelled. He just sat there very confused. I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the house and slammed the door. Trunks went out to the family room where Goten and Bra were watching t.v. "What was that all about?" Goten asked. "I don't know man, she's scary sometimes." "Well scary or not, you better go after her before she does something drastic." Bra said. 

Trunks said thanks and took off out the door. He spotted me buying something to eat. He lowered his ki so I couldn't recognize him. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my middle. I shrugged him off me and spun around. "What are you doing here?" I asked "I got bored so I decided to come look for you." "Oh well, I guess that makes it all right for you to bother me, does it." I said. "Pan, honey, calm down please." He pleaded. "Oh, so now your trying to tell me what to do." "No I was just..." -oof-

I punched him right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. I noticed a whole bunch of people staring at us. I turned around and shouted. "What? Take a picture, it lasts longer." And then I took off into the air, not caring if anyone saw or not. Trunks took off into the air after me. My energy was draining. The baby sure can make you tired. I slowed down a little and after a while my energy was spent and I slowly started to fall towards the ground. Trunks caught me and I lifted my fist to hit him but I was so tired. It just dropped to the side. "Pan? What did I do?" He asked concerned. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me! No you didn't do anything wrong." I told him. He smiled and kissed me. "I love you!" I whispered. "I love you too." He said. I fell asleep by the time we got back to the house. He took me up to my room and placed me gently on my bed. He just sat there and watched me like I slept. Then when he decided to leave he leaned over and kissed me. I woke up and thought 'hey this is nice' so I wrapped my arms around him. It startled him at first because he thought I was asleep. He quickly got over it and wrapped his arms around me. We continued snogging when the door opened. We didn't hear it at first. "Pan, We're...! What the fuck is going on." Gohan yelled. We both jumped away from each other. "Dad, please let me explain." I started. "Be quiet Pan, I don't want to hear it." He said. "But dad..." "You get out of this room now, I'm going to kill this guy." "Daddy, please don't." "Videl please come here for a moment." Gohan yelled out the door. My mother quickly showed up with an annoyed look on her face. "Yes dear?" she said. "Could you please escort your daughter outside." he asked. "No mom, don't. He's being unreasonable. My mother looked kinda confused. "Could someone please explain to me what the fuck is going on?" "Videl, I found these two here nearly having sex." My dad exaggerated. "We were not _nearly having sex mom. We were just kissing." I explained. "Oh, so you guys are allowed to kiss now?" She asked. "Mom, how can you act like this? I thought you would understand." I yelled. "Videl please get this disobedient Brat out of here." my father ordered. My mom took me by the arm and dragged me out of here. "Mom, please understand. Please." I begged. I started to cry. She wasn't going to understand. **~Trunks, I'm sorry.~ I thought**** ~It's okay, really. Just remember that I love you and the baby very much.~ he said. My mother and I went into the living room.**_

I covered my face with my hands. "Honey, don't make a big deal about it. Your father is just going to speak with him." she said. "Speak!!! No he's not. Trunks is going to be lucky if he gets out of this alive!!!!!!" I said." He is going to kill my boyfriend and now my baby isn't going to have a father!!!!!!" I rambled on. I clasped my hand over my big mouth. 'Oh god what have I done?' I thought. "What!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed my mother. Then she blacked out and fell to the floor. I lifted her onto the house. Just then Bra and Goten walked into the room. There was also a loud crash coming from the next room. So we all sat there in the room trying to wake my mother up. Bra asked me what happened and so I told her. "Well maybe we shouldn't wake her then." Bra said. "No, I think it's okay." I said. We all heard more loud explosions and crashes coming from the next room. Bra and I were finally able to wake my mother. She groggily sat up on the couch. "Pan...what the hell did you say a little while ago." "Nothing..." I said. "Pan are you or are you not pregnant?" she asked. I just looked at her and didn't answer. "Pan, how can you be pregnant?!" She exclaimed. "I don't know." I said. "You don't know?! What a retarded thing to say?!" Videl said. I think you know how to get pregnant." she said. "Well yeah but I didn't mean to. It was kind of a accident." I said. I looked over at Bra. "Hey leave me out of it, it's not my baby." Bra said. My mother pinched the bridge of her nose. "So this means your a 16 year old mother and Trunks who is the father right...?" "Yep" "Is only 18 and has just started working at capsule corp. You guys didn't do much thinking did you?" She seemed to be squeezing the bridge of her nose even harder. "Oh God, I'm such a terrible mother." She said. "Well I'm sorry for being such a screw up." My eyes filled with tears and my lip began to quiver. "I'm sorry for being born mom, I'll never do it again." (Sorry, I couldnt resist. That is a quote that I got from someones profile and I fell in love with it.) She looked at me with such sadness in her eyes. I could tell that she didn't resent me and she would love me no matter what. "But I don't understand all this, it's giving me a major headache." "Look mom, it was my choice to be with him, not yours. It's not your fault." I said. "I know...your right. I will support your decision but I am still angry." I stopped crying and hugged my mother. "Thanks for understanding." "Maybe we should stop them in there." She suggested. 

We opened the door and my fathers mercilous eyes were filled with rage. "Gohan stop this right this instant!" She ordered. He looked at her bewildered and said. "No! He deserves to die for touching my little girl." He said. "Well how about if I told you Trunks was going to have a baby? Would you want his son or daughter to grow up without a father?" She asked. "Really now? Who is the slut you knocked up?" "Um..." Trunks began. I stepped out from behind my mother. "Dad...I'm pregnant." "Pan what are you talking about?" he asked. "Dad I'm not a slut." I said. "Of course your not Pan, but I would like to know what's going on!" He said. "Okay." I took a deep breath. "Trunks and I love eachother very much and-" "Pan, I thought we already went through this." he interupted. "DAD! You need to listen to me!" I yelled. "Okay...fine." He mumbled. "First let go of Trunks." I asked. "Okay." He said as he released his lock around Trunks' neck. He fell to the ground gasping for air and I ran over to him. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah..." He said in a raspy voice and gave me a sypatheic look. I heloed him over to the nearest bed. He sat down and I sat down next to him. "Okay...Dad, Trunks and I love eachother and we are planning to spend the rest of our lives together. We did something we know we shouldn't have and now we have to deal with what we've done." I said. "Pan please tell me this is just some big joke." he said. "Dad i'm sorry." I said as my eyes started to get watery. "Gohan, its not entirely her fault...we didn't plan it." Trunks said. My dads eyes were filled with rage and hatred. "Gohan please just forget about it. It doesn't matter any more." My mother said. "I don't think you should go through with this Pan, You don't have to, you know!" Gohan said. "Gohan! What are you saying? You don't think pan should have the baby?" my mother asked. "No I don't think she should. She's too young to have a baby, she's only 16. She can't have this baby." He said. "No!" I said. "Gohan are you out of your mind!" Trunks screamed. "Gohan, I can't believe you saying this. Stop right now. You have no right to make Pan do something like that." My mother said. "Dad, you can't be serious?" I asked. He just stood there in the middle of the room with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "Gohan! Now wait just a minute! If the kids want to be together than let them! What's the harm?" Videl said. "Videl! Pan is 16 years old and she is pregnant thanks him. She is way too young to be a mother. She hasn't even finished high shcool yet." Gohan said. It her turn to be silent. He turned to look at me. "Pan your still very young and you can find someone else. Just give up on the baby and get on with your life." "Dad, there is no one better and it wouldn't matter because I only want him and there is nothing you can do to change my mind." I said. "Pan is that truly the way you feel?" He asked. "Yes." I answered. He paused for a moment and after some obvious thinking he said. "Well I don't want to be a part of it then and I hope that your happy with your decision. Then he took off out of the house. My mother looked at the place where he was standing then rested her yes on me. She ran and hugged me. She pulled away slowly and whispered "I love you, don't you forget that." The she took off after my dad. 

Goten and Bra left the room leaving Trunks and I alone.

I just stood there for a while letting the reality of this sink into my head. "I can't believe it." I sat down on the floor and my eyes filled with tears. We sat there for an hour or so while I grieved for my parents. Trunks just sat there holding me and was being very sympathetic. After I was all cried out I looked at Trunks. "I'm so sorry." He said. "It's okay. If the can't accept you then they can't accept me either." I said. "Pan, I don't deserve you. Your father was right." he said. "No you have it backwards. I dont deserve you but I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I said. 

"Do you mean that?" He asked. "Of course I do! Why woudl you even ask something like that?" I said. "Pan you have been so great and you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. The first time we made love I felt like I found a piece of myself I didn't know was missing. I want you to make me the happiest man alive and do me the honor of becoming my life mate, my wife, Pan Son." He said. I was so shocked. I wanted to marry him so badly but after what just happened I don't know what to do. Do my parents not care for me anymore? He pulled out a velvet box from his pants and opened it. It was the beautifulest (is that a word?) ring I have ever seen. "I don't know what to say." I said. "Well you could say yes." He said as he slipped the finger onto my finger. "Yes." I said as I threw my arms around him. I started to cry again but for a different reason this time I was so happy and I kissed him maybe a little too hard and I smiled really big. I was so happy at the moment. He planted kisses all over my face. Then the door swung open. "I'm so happy for you guys!" Goten and Bra said. "Were all going to be related." "Well except for Bra and I." Trunks kissed my temple. "Oh, so young and in love." Bra said. I wiped my tears away and chuckled. "How are we going to break the news to my parents, they didn't seem to upset about you two being together." Bra said. "I would rather brake the news only to Mom first. I don't think I'm ready to deal with Dad just yet." Trunks said. "Yeah, me neither." I said. We all made our way to the living room when the front door opened. Bulma and Vegeta walked into the house. "Hey guys. Did you guys see Gohan and Videl flying. They seemed pretty upset." Bulma said. "Um no, we didn't see them. "Well i'm going to go train." Vegeta said. When Vegeta left I said. "Bulma we have to tell you something." "Sure dear, what is it?" she asked. "You should sit down for this." Bra said. "Okay..."She said getting suspicious. Goten and Bra sat down on one side of the couch and Trunks and I sat down on the other side and Bulma sat on the sofa chair across from us. "Well you know how Pan and I have been involved for some time now." Trunks said. "Yes?" she said. "Well were going to get married!" I said. _Silence. "Bulma are you okay?" I asked when I saw her face pale. "Pan do you now how old you are? Your only 16. Your so young! Why are you guys getting married?" she asked. "Well we kinda have to mom." Trunks said. "Why?...Oh no. Don't tell me Pan..." I nodded sheepishly. She turned ghostly white. Then her face started twiching. I watched as Bra and Goten got up and left the room fearfully. "I'm sorry." She finally managed to get out. "Don't be." I said. "Were not." I looked up at Trunks and smiled. "Well I can't tell you guys that you can't do this because that would be hypicritical." Bulma said. "Mom, I don't want to tell dad so could you tell him for me?" Trunks said. "Oh no. You guys tell him yourself." She said. Trunks trurned to me. "Do you want to come with me pan?" He asked. "I'll watch you from the door." I said. I hope vegeta doesnt overreact and disown Trunks because of his blood mixing with kakorotts brats brat. I don't want him to feel the pain that I'm feeling right now. We were right outside the door where Vegeta was. "Are you going to come in?" He asked. "Hell no, I'm just fine right here." I said. I watched him walk in I looked through the nearest window and watched trunks walk over to his father and ask if they could talk. Vegeta's face turned to a scowl. Then they started talking and all of a sudden Vegeta powered up and Vegeta shot an energy blast through the roof. Trunks came running out of the room. He ran up to me and grabbed my hand and ran out of there as fast as we could. As soon as we got a safe distance away from an angry Vegeta, we stopped to catch our breath._

"What happened?" I asked. "Well, I was told him that I was going to get married but he shot an energy blast at the ceiling before I could say 'to Pan'. he said breathlessly. I couldn't help but laugh. "ahem...sorry." I guess Trunks didn't find it as funny as I did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So how do you guys like it so far? Tell me in the reviews. I'm sorry to say that there will only be a couple more chapters because this is a short fic. But tell me how you liked it! Thank you very much.

-Tyleet


	6. YAY!!! It's the end...::sniff::...i will...

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hi guys!  This is my last chapter...::sniff:: I hope you guys enjoy it.  I will miss this story very much...maybe I will continue my old story and finish that one too!  This chapter is a little short.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_*8 months later*_**

            Vegeta finally accepted the fact that I was going to be a part of his family and the fact that I was carrying his grandchild.  Trunks and I married and I was almost due.  My parents moved out of the house and I would see them in town occasionally but they would never look at me or I at them.  I personally didn't care because if they can't accept trunks and the baby then they can't accept me at all.  My mother on the other hand was a little softer and when she went out by herself she would say hi to me but that was all.  I knew she wanted to come back into my life but she was with father and did what he told her.  It was hard on all of us but we learned to cope with it. 

Most days were happy days, Trunks and Goten spent most days fixing up the baby's room.  I always changed my mind on everything but they were patient with me and did what I wanted and I was grateful.  I tried to help the guys out with the room but they always insisted that I rest.  I was tired of resting.  I helped out a little...with the painting.  We decided to leave it yellow because we didn't know if it was a boy or girl.  We wanted it to be a surprise.  "Ow, Trunks the baby kicked."  I said.  When he hears that he always rushes to my side.  He would always try to feel the baby.  "I feel him...or her."  He said.  Every time he felt the baby his eyes lit up with joy and it would make my heart skip a beat.  He says he couldn't want any more, and I love him for that!  

Later one night Trunks and I went for a walk, something we do for relaxation. (I don't even know what I'm writing...this is retarded.)  We walked along the lake enjoying this romantic moment.  When I had this pain in my abdomen.  Then my water broke..."Oh no!"  I said.  "Not now!"  I pleaded.  "Trunks help...!"  "What?  Is it the baby?!" he asked.  "Oh no honey, I'm just-" I couldn't even finish my smart ass remark.  I felt a surge of immense pain before I blacked out.  I'm not really sure what happened but I awoke sometime later in a hospital.  'Where is everyone?' I thought.  I looked around the room and noticed Trunks talking with a doctor outside of my room.  Then another vast pain in my midsection.  I screamed and trunks ran into the room.  "Are you okay?"  He asked.  "Yes I'm just fine." I said sarcastically.  "Why don't you try passing a baby through your vagina!"  The doctor came in..."How far apart are the contractions, blah, blah, blah."  (I have never been in labor so I don't know what really goes on.)  After many hours and much screaming Trunks and I were parents of a brand new baby boy.  Hayden Briefs.  I looked down at our baby and smiled as it rested peacefully in my arms.  I whispered "You're my everything" as I smoothed his fuzzy lavender hair down.  

Bra and Goten managed to call everyone and they showed up wanting to see the baby.  Even my mother showed up.  I was glad... she wasn't the one I was mad at.  I told her I love her and she stayed the longest while everyone else left, except Trunks, and we stayed up and talked until I  was too tired to talk anymore.  Before I knew it I was asleep and she tucked me in and kissed me on my forehead.  Before she left she paused at the door and whispered.  "I love you, goodbye."  And with that she left.  

A few days later we were able to leave the hospital and Trunks, our baby, and I all started a brand new life together...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_THE END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Thank you all for everything.  I appreciate all your reviews and sharing your nice thoughts about my story.  

TTFN

-Tyleet


End file.
